


Una Ruptura Nada SenSilla

by ForeverAndDespues



Series: UA de las Sillas [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: IKEA, M/M, Nonsense, Personificación, Yuuri es una silla
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndDespues/pseuds/ForeverAndDespues
Summary: Victor necesita comprar una nueva silla.





	Una Ruptura Nada SenSilla

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Chairish You Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956372) by [dianna44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44). 



> {Traducción autorizada}
> 
> Mi pareja favorita en mi ua favorito!!!!1!!! inspirada por mi amiga lillian, que me envió la idea de "UA en donde yuuri es una silla y victor va a ikea y lo compra"!! este es un fic SERIO, una obra de _arte_ , asi que nada de arena!!
> 
>  **Nota de la traductora** : Esta es una historia que va más allá del lenguaje, el género y la religión. Me siento honrada de poder traducirla y espero que disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo.

Victor nunca esperó quebrarla. Aún no está seguro de cómo paso. Él simplemente... la tiró y ¡bam! Se quebró.

Había tenido esa silla desde quién sabe cuántos años, pero esto... Bueno, el dolor de perder a su silla es, de alguna forma, uno muy grande. Tenía _historia_ con esa silla.

Pero ahora necesita comprar una nueva. Por haber sido tan... descuidado... se había quedado... des-sillado.

Así que está en IKEA. Por supuesto que está en IKEA. Tuvo que viajar hasta la siguiente ciudad porque actualmente estaba suspendido del IKEA de su propia ciudad. No es su culpa, es lo que siempre lo repite. Pero puede ser que, simplemente, nadie allí lo quiere.

 

Está en la sección de sillas.

Hay muchas sillas.

—¿Necesita ayuda, señor? —le pregunta uno de los que trabajaban ahí. Hace una mueca de dolor, pensando en su vieja silla rota en casa. El empleado le sonríe.

Suspira. —Sí. Necesito una silla. —Y sonríe. El empleado asiente, pensante.

—Bueno, aquí tenemos una gran variedad. ¿Está buscando alguna en particular?

Victor piensa en su antigua silla; su antigua compañera; el apoyo físico y moral de su trasero.

—Quiero... hallar un amigo en esta silla. La silla debe tener... personalidad.

El empleado asiente de nuevo. —Tengo algo perfecto para ti. Sígueme por favor. —El empleado lo lleva a través de varias secciones y así como Victor lo sigue, también su corazón sigue adelante, dejando atrás la vieja silla rota.

Finalmente llegan, y Victor se encuentra cara a cara con una silla azul y negra. Flechazo inmediato.

—¿Cómo se llama?

El empleado le sonríe. —Este modelo en específico se llama _Yuuri_. Es recién fabricado. ¿Desea sentarse?

Victor asiente. Hay algo reconfortante en esta silla, algo casi familiar.

Es muy posible que ya se ha enamorado de esta silla.

Cuando se sienta en ella, su vida cambia por completo. El empleado le sonríe, y a Victor le cuesta pronunciar palabra alguna.

Se levanta, aquél calor tan cómodo alejándose de su trasero, y mira a _Yuuri_ , sonriente.

—Me la llevo.

Cuando llega a casa con su nueva silla -con su nueva compañera-, se sienta y Victor no quiere volver a pararse nunca más.

Ama a su _Yuuri_.

**Author's Note:**

> Las sillas son lo más!!! Y los comentarios también.
> 
>  **Nota de la traductora:** Lo sé, yo también lloré.


End file.
